A Wild Fairytale Halloween party
by Bucky's Girl 9
Summary: Tony's party goes crazy


A Fairytale Halloween

Steve's POV:

It was time for the annual tower Halloween party. The costumes had been doled out the week prior. For me, it was a nightmare come true. Normally, I would be the one that got to chose the costumes for Bucky and I, but I had been on an errand when Tony announced the theme for the party and Pepper announced that she would like ideas for costumes for each couple. I did not learn of any of this until after I had been back for an hour when the list went up. Tony's one rule was that only person from each couple got to pick what their costumes were to be and he just had to be the Big Bad Wolf. When he said that, I cringed because that would leave me being Little Red Riding Hood.

 _Flashback_

 _It wasn't until I saw the outfit that I nearly had a heart attack. The whole outfit was patent leather red in color except for the hooded red cape and fishnets, which, were black. I wasn't going to be wearing the traditional Little Red outfit, but something a lot more risque from the looks of it. It was a pair shorts that would barely cover my ass let alone hide my sugar cane as Bucky calls it. The top was a red corset, which, looked more like torture device than something you wear._

" _James Buchanan Barnes. You had better hope that this is not the only outfit at the party or you ain't going to be tapping this ass for a couple of months because you will be sleeping on the couch."_

" _Aww, but babe you know that I have always been your Big Bad Wolf. You have always been…"_

" _I would not finish that sentence if you love having a home cooked meal after every mission where you have to be gone for more than a few days with Hawkeye."_

 _Everyone watches as Bucky decides to keep his mouth shut on the rest of what he was going to say. I looked at him with a smug look and it was then that Thor along with Loki walked into the room. Loki looked around as if trying to figure out what the team was up to when Thor finally spoke up._

" _My friends, how are you all? What is with all of the crazy decorations?"_

" _It is time for Tony's famous Halloween party and the costumes are being doled out now. Apparently, your father thought it would be funny for you and Loki to be here for this event. Who is with you two?"_

" _Our cousin, the Enchantress," Loki said while rolling his eyes. "Don't get any ideas, Tressy. We don't need the team getting mad at you and never letting you come back for visits."_

" _I would never do anything to hurt your reputations with your team. I swear it," she swore._

 _We spent the next couple of hours explaining what all was going to happen at the party to the three and that was when a light lit up in Enchantress' eyes. At first, Thor and Loki became very nervous about what she had in mind for some of the costumes._

" _No guys, listen. I can make Bucky's Big Bad Wolf really look like a Big Bad Biker Wolf if given the chance and Steve's Little Red Riding Hood will look just phenom. In fact, Bucky will be howling when he sees him in his costume."_

" _I am game for it. What about you, Steve?"_

" _I guess, Bucky, but I had better not regret this."_

" _Thanks, you two. Now, what other costumes are there."_

" _Well, Tony is going as the Frog Prince, which, means I am going as the other Prince that gets to kiss him," Rhodey says out loud._

" _I can so tweak that as well, but I will have to be nice when I do it. Hmmm, Iron Frog."_

 _That caused everyone to start laughing their asses off at the face that Tony made. It was a cross between 'Oh no you don't' and 'WTF'. I could not keep from laughing because the image of a red and gold colored frog popped into my mind when I heard Enchantress say that. I looked at Bucky only to see him trying to keep his composure over the same image of a red and gold colored frog popping into his mind, but when Loki said a single ribbit he lost it and everyone else was laughing even harder over it. Tony on the other hand was just staring at his boyfriend and then just slapped him upside the back of his head, but that did not stop him from laughing even more._

" _Hun, I am the only Prince that would kiss that adorable little froggy face of yours," Rhodey said as he leaned over and kissed Tony's lips to prove the point._

 _Suddenly, an outraged shout caused all of us to jumped and look in the direction of Thor and Loki only to find them staring in disbelief at the costumes listed for them._

 _The Costumes:_

 _Bucky Barnes= Big Bad Wolf_

 _Steve Rogers= Little Red Riding Hood_

 _Thor= The Beast_

 _Loki= Belle_

 _Tony Stark= Frog Prince_

 _James Rhodes= Prince_

 _Clint Barton= The Spider_

 _Natasha Romanoff= Miss Muffett_

 _T'Challa= Ol' King Cole_

 _Peter Parker=Puss in Boots_

 _Wanda Maximoff= Snow White_

 _Sharon Carter= Maleficent_

 _Scott Lang= Tarzan_

 _Sam Wilson=The Huntsman_

 _While Loki was okay with what was listed for him, but Thor was ready to murder the one that put him up for the costume of The Beast._

" _Who made this list?"_

" _Ummm...Pepper did."_

" _Miss Potts. Are you serious? The Beast ?"_

" _Well, Loki is Beauty and you are with him. So, yeah. You got The Beast. Deal with it, big boy."_

 _Thor just sits down on the bar stool looking every bit the thunder god that he had been thought to be. Even the weather started reflecting his mood now that he had been called a beast by a mortal. So, Loki took it upon himself to lighten up his mood and the only thing he could do was change his clothes into a belly dancer's outfit. When Thor saw this, he began to growl low in his throat as if to warn everyone to stay away from Loki._

" _See what I mean. He is your Beauty and you are his Beast because you protect him like a beast protects what is his."_

" _She is right, Thor. You have always been very protective of Loki since the day you first laid eyes on him," Enchantress said while tweaking all of the costumes that she could and at that very moment she was working on Loki's. "Oh, Steve. Can you go try on your costume please now that I have it tweaked to fit your build little better?"_

" _Yeah, sure. No problem but I am not going to come out in it yet."_

" _That is just fine, sugs. I just want you to see it now that it has been tweaked."_

 _So, I leave the common area and go to the shared apartment that belongs to Bucky and I to try on my costume. I look in the mirror only to find that indeed it fit better and it made my body look a hell of a lot sexier. I was shocked in fact that the corset top did not try to cut me in two. The black fishnets actually made my legs look longer than they already are and that included with the boots on. I got this little mischievous grin on my face when an idea started to form and it included the song called ' Little Red Riding Hood' . I gently took my costume off and really thought my plan through as I put my regular clothes back on._

 _It wasn't until I had returned to the common room that I noticed all of the others in their costumes and noticed that everyone was laughing at the look that Tony was giving while standing in what was to be his costume._

" _Well, I could shrink you down into a frog. Then you really could be Iron Frog."_

" _Please don't. I am begging you not to."_

" _I promise I won't turn you into a frog but your outfit needs a little tweaking still,Tony, because you really should show off the package that your daddy gave you and I bet your man would like to see it cupped a little tighter."_

" _Tressa, you are overstepping your bounds."_

" _Hell, I bet Rhodey would love to see his ass being shown off while encased in that leather," I said much to the dismay of Tony, but to the delight of his boyfriend. "I see that I am right about the fact that Rhodey would love to see your ass encased in leather."_

" _Don't go giving him any ideas, Steve? He is already dirty minded as it is damn it when it comes to my ass. Hell, he smacks it every chance he gets now. HEY! James Rhodes, behave damn you," Tony said loudly._

 _All he got to that was an evil grin while he licked his lips and this made Tony blush like a hormonal teenage boy. Everyone could not help the laughs that bubbled up from their chest. It took Enchantress all of fifteen minutes to get everyone costumes tweaked to look as real as possible for the party._

" _Oh man, this party is going to be one hell of a throw down. The ones coming from S.H.I.E.L.D. are so going to wig out when they see these costumes of ours."_

" _Oh, you are not kidding about that, Steve. I mean I am going to look like a wolf in my outfit. Hell, it is enchanted to make me look and act like a wolf when I see you in your costume babe."_

" _If that is so then you had better listen for the song 'Little Red Riding Hood' because that is when I will make my appearance."_

 _End Of Flashback_

Now, it was the night of the party and everyone was getting into their costumes or helping with last minute details. I, for one, was putting the last minute details onto my costume to really make Bucky go howling crazy. I had Enchantress lengthen out my hair so I could have Nat put it into Victory curls. Although, seeing Nat nearly choke on her soda was funny as hell because I also had clipon earrings on my ears that were little pumpkins.

"Steve, you are going to have Bucky baying at the moon tonight. I swear you are taking full advantage of this and you are going to be the biggest blonde bombshell to hit the party when you enter it."

"I know this, Nat. Why do you think I am doing it this way. Good thing I shaved everywhere because this Little Red is going to tame his wolf and I mean to do so tonight."

"Is that why you have a collar in your basket?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, Allfather. I just caught a glimpse of Loki in his Belle costume and I think he is going to be the dark haired bombshell. Thor is going to be showing his beastly side tonight when he sees Loki."

"Hell, I am having a hard trying to keep Rhodey from trying to rip my costumes off of me and I am the Frog Prince tonight," Tony said as he came skidding into the room. "Okay, Steve. Between you and Loki, we have the bombshells covered. Bucky and Thor are going to be absolute beasts trying to protect you all tonight."

"I know," Loki and I said in unison while smiling at the fact that Tony hadn't noticed that he had a set of very hungry eyes on him.

"He is behind me, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is, Tony, and he is very hungry for what he sees."

"James Rhodes, if you so much as…."

Before Tony could finish what he was going to say, Tony felt a pair of lips on his while a pair of hands were picking him up by ass cheeks. Everyone in the room laughed at the girlish like scream that left Tony's throat. After wrapping his arms around Rhodey's neck, Tony flipped all of us the bird.

Two hours later, the party was in full swing and everyone was having fun when I decided to make my appearance at the party. When the DJ got my text, he started the the song that I wanted to make my entrance with. When the first notes of the song began to play, I walked in with my basket in my hand and my other hand was on my hip. I actually managed to swing my hips side to side as to catch Bucky's attention and catch it I did because I heard him growl loudly. When I stopped right in front of Bucky, I pulled the collar out and put it on him while clipping on a leash so that I could lead him around like the big puppy he really was around me.

"Come with me, my Big Bad Puppy," I said as I began to walk around with him following me just like the puppy he truly was.

When we passed by the wall of windows, Bucky began to bay at the moon like a full grown wolf. The first time I heard him do that sound, I thought I was going to cum all over myself and my shorts. I think he knew he had me hot and very bothered for the night. It was at this moment that Thor walked in looking like the Regal Beast with his Belle Loki on his arm. Everyone clapped at their entrance while the song Beauty and the Beast played for them. After they entered, the song changed to 'The Warrior' and Loki's dress turned into a copy of Xena's outfit, except in green and gold. Thor went into looking more beastly as hair started sprouting all over his upper body while he shredded the upper half of his costume.

"Down, you beast or I will not let the beast have his beauty tonight," Loki said as he made Thor kneel before him in pose that made Thor look even more like a beast.

Like I had told everyone before hand, the S.H.I.E.L.D. guys just about lost their minds when saw all of our costumes. I don't think any of them would have guess some of us were gay or as Thor would say ergi. All in all the party was a complete success in every way.

It was the next morning that the team was began to hear about what all that happened the night prior thanks to Jarvis. The A.I. decided to malfunction and play all of the night event back for the whole team to witness all over again. The biggest shock of the whole evening was how Tony would keep turning into a frog every time that Rhodey would go to kiss him. The whole evening was one crazy mishap after another only to be topped off by the unknown about visit of Deadpool dressed as a dried tomato. At that very moment, a very hung over Deadpool decided to come to and realize that he was busted because every member of the team having a weapon pointed at his head in some form or another.

"Tony, that was one hell of a damn party, man. Who the hell came up with the costumes though and why was Captain America dressed as Little Red Riding Hood? I ain't saying he looked bad, quite the opposite, but that just made him seemed gay."

"That is because, Deadpool, I am gay and Bucky is my wolf," I answered him while sitting down on the couch arm with my ass right up in Bucky's crotch.

"Now that the party's over, get the hell out of our tower. NOW!"

All that Deadpool did was passed back out from the headache he was suffering from. The only the thing that the team could do at that point was laugh at Deadpool's prone form and continue to watch the footage of the party. It was about half way through the footage when everyone noticed that T'Challa had , in fact, proposed to Sam and the only thing that he could do was nod his head as to give his answer.

"Sam! You and T'Challa are engaged now. Congrats you two."

"Well, I was planning to do this today anyway. Steve, my sexy Little Red . I would Like to ask you if you would do the greatest honor and become my forever partner. Would you please marry me," Bucky asked me.

"Yes, James. I will be yours forever."


End file.
